


Hello Beautiful

by SoapyMayhem



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyMayhem/pseuds/SoapyMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan-Cullen has always thought her stepfather was a handsome man. What happens when that small spark of attraction ignites? It's not just Bella that stands to get burned. Her secret attraction could tear her family apart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. . . oO•.o.Hello Beautiful.o.•Oo . . .0
> 
> Before You Begin - This story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive, including an inappropriate and sexual relationship between a young woman and her stepfather. If you have questions let me know and as always, Hello Beautiful will have a HEA.
> 
> Hello Beautiful is a drabble fic and will post in short 200-600 word chapters once daily Monday - Friday until complete.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****0\. . . oO•.o. **Hello Beautiful**.o.•Oo . . .0**   
**

**CHAPTER 1**

******•~Bella Swan~**** •**

_There comes a time in a little girl's life when she begins to see her father in a more realistic light. He's no longer the perfect prince or knight in shining armor standing guard to save her from the mean old dragon. He's no longer the one who's always there to quiet her fears and kiss her boo boos, and he is certainly not going to be her future husband. He's flesh and blood. He's fallible._

That time came when I was about six years old.

My mother and I had spent the weekend at my grandmother's ranch upstate. Grandmother had come down with the flu during our trip, so we ended up coming home early, only to find my father on the couch, his naked body hovering over a woman who was certainly not my mother.

At the time, I really didn't understand what was happening, but the shared looks of horror and subsequent screaming and arguing that followed, told me that my father had done something  _very_ wrong.

To this day, I didn't know why my mother didn't call my father to make him aware of our early arrival, though I wondered if she hadn't already suspected what he'd been up to behind her back.

It was a long time before she found anyone again, and after that, a few times a year, I'd come home from a weekend at Dad's and would be introduced to yet another boyfriend.

Sadly, none of them measured up or lasted very long for that matter, at least not until  _him_.

* * *

**A/N**

Next Chapter we'll meet  _Him_... as if you didn't know who  _He_  was.

Who's with me?


	2. Chapter 2

********•~Bella Swan~****** •**

It was on my fifteenth birthday that mom introduced me to her new boyfriend, Mr. Cullen.

At first, I was pissed – birthday dinners were supposed to be "family only." However, all that changed when I spotted the ridiculously handsome man waving us over to the quiet little booth he'd reserved for the occasion.

"That's Mr. Cullen? Wow, he's hot, Mom!" I exclaimed discreetly, tugging on her dress sleeve. I had to laugh when she blushed and giggled a little at my comment.

"He's really very sweet too," she added excitedly, her pace speeding up to get to him.

By the time the we made it to the table, Mr. Cullen was standing at his full height, a warm smile on his handsome face. The man was dazzling, of course, and on a purely superficial level, I couldn't have been more excited for my mother.

By the time dinner was over, it was decided, that not only was he extremely good looking, he actually was a really nice guy.

He was a keeper.

"Thank you for the gift," I told him, feeling genuinely excited about using the small, leather-bound journal he'd given me.

We hadn't even met before this evening, yet his gift had been one of the most thoughtful ones I'd gotten this year.

Mr. Cullen's eyes lit up at my gratitude. "You're welcome, Bella. You're Mom said you love to write, so I thought you might be able to put it to good use," he told me, his eyes cutting to hers.

I had to smile at them, clearly, they were both smitten.

"Oh, and thank you for dinner too, Mr. Cullen!"

"Please, Bella, call me Edward," he corrected gently.

"Edward," I repeated, liking him even more.

* * *

**A/N**

So we met Edward - seems like an alright guy, eh?

Still with me? Then see yah Monday!


End file.
